The Perks of Percussion
by Authorgirl12
Summary: A collection of short stories following that crazy lives of the percussionists and their band friends from the greatest high school marching band in the world.


It's Valentine's Day, and Mikaila and Cameron are preparing to go on their first date. They are going to the movies to see the remake of Robocop. Mikaila has no interest in seeing the movie, but decides to go because of the fact that her boyfriend really wants to see it.

As they prepare, Mikaila texts her best friend in the entire world- whose name is Selma- about the date.

Selma is happy for them, but has an evil scheme up her sleeves. She decides to crash the date.

Mikaila and Cameron head to the movies. They buy their tickets and their popcorn, and head into the theater, taking their seat.

Selma quietly walks into the theater and slowly sits herself in the row behind them. They obviously don't know that she's there. She creepily eats her poopcorn as she stares at them for no apparent reason. When the movie starts, Selma leans forward and wraps her arms around Cameron and Mikaila's shoulders.

"Hey, guys! How you doin'?" She asked happily. She then climbs over the seats and squishes herself between the two. They try to ignore her, but she keeps on making annoying comments throughout the film.

When the movie ends, they get up to leave the theater.

Selma puts her arms around Mikaila and Cameron once again, "This was fun. We should do it again some time."

She then suddenly realizes how much soda she drank, and makes a b-line for the bathroom.

Mikaila and Cameron take this as their chance, and leave the theater, ditching Selma and leaving her at the movies by herself.

When Selma is finished using the bathroom, she happily skips out, only to realize that her friends are gone.

"Where'd they go?" She asks, "Oh, they must be off looking for me." She then goes off to look for her friends, not having a single clue that they had ditched her.

*_One Week Later_*

Cameron and Mikaila are on a boat for their second date. Suddenly, Selma randomly comes out of the water.

"Where did you come from?" Mikaila asks.

"I don't… know." Selma answers. She then attempts to climb onto the boat, but is having trouble, so Cameron and Mikaila try to help. As they pull her into the boat, she yanks on Cameron's arm, and he falls into the water.

"Ha! That's what you get for stealing Theresa from me!" She yells.

"Selma! That was just a movie! You just killed Cameron for no reason!" Mikaila yells.

"Well, if you're not Theresa, then HE STOLL ELECTRA FROM ME!... Implants." Selma yells.

"BUT ELECTRA LOVES FLUFFY! WHY DID ELECTRO HAVE TO KILL HIM?!" Mikaila yells sadly.

Selma feels absolutely go guilt for killing Cameron. She randomly jumps back into the water.

"I'll be back, my love. I'll be back." She says as she slowly sinks back into the water. She then suddenly pops back out of the water, "WAIT, NOW I'M JACK? ROSE, HOW COULD YOU?!"

"ROSE KNOW THAT JACK IS DELUSIONAL, AND LETS HIM GO UNDER WATER BECAUSE HE'S COOKOO FOR NOT STAYING ON THE DRIFT WOOD WHEN THERE IS CLEARLY ENOUGH ROOM FOR THE BOTH OF THEM." Mikaila says to Selma.

"SHE WOULD HAVE PUSHED HIM OFF." Selma debates, "BESIDES, EVEN IF THERE WAS ENOUGH ROOM, IT WOULD SINK DO TO THEIR COMBINED WEIGHT."

"JACK SHOULD GO ON A DIET, THEN!" Mikaila yells.

"HOW THE HECK COULD HE GO ON A DIET IN THE MIDDLE OF A SINKING SHIP DISASTER, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN, IN LESS THAN A MINUTE?! 'OH, LET ME JUST PULL OUT MY FREAKING STATIONARY BIKE. HOLD ON, ROSE, I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAN'T FEEL YOUR LEGS, I GOTTA BURN SOME FREAKING CALORIES!'" Selma yells.

Selma and Mikaila suddenly stop their debate about Jack's weight issues when Cameron suddenly pops out of the water, "What are you two wing nuts talking about?"

"FLUFFY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" They yelled happily.

"You came just in time! I was about to use my stationary bike!" Selma says, pulling a random bike out of the water.

"How…? Where…?" He asks. Mikaila begins to explain the situation to him, and as she does, Selma secretly steals their food without them noticing.

"Psh! Who needs diets when you've got stolen food?!" Selma says to herself as she dashes across the water like some sort of fancy lizard.

As Mikaila and Cameron are arguing for some unknown reason, Selma trips and falls when she reaches land. The young couple takes a moment to stare at her in disappointment.

"Well, while she's distracted, we should eat our lunch." Mikaila suggests.

They sit, but then realize that their food is gone.

"Where's our food?!" They yell.

"You guys are so clueless!" Selma yells as she takes a bite of a hotdog. She suddenly realizes that the hotdog she was eating had fallen on the ground when she tripped. She suddenly passes out, not from the hotdog, but from all of the calories that she had lost while running.

Cameron and Mikaila laugh as they row to land.

"That's what you get for being overweight, Jack." Cameron says as they take what is left of their lunch and head to the park for a picnic.

"But that hotdog was so good." Selma says sadly as she passes out once again, snoring loudly as she did.

"Oh yeah? I still have more Oscars than your IQ!" She yells in her sleep.

"At least I can get an Oscar." Cameron says as they continue walking.

Selma sobs quietly in her sleep.

"Ooo! Burn!" Mikaila says as they high five.

Selma gets up and secretly follows them to the park.

"I CURSE YOU WITH SLENDERISM!" She yells to Cameron.

He is startled as Selma grows five arms, turning into Slenderwoman. She tries to kill Cameron, but the real Slenderman comes out of nowhere and kills all three of them. He looks to the ground and sees the picnic basket that Mikaila had been holding.

"Hm. I could go for some lunch." He says, grabbing the basket and heading to the park for a nice a picnic.

Although they are dead, Mikaila and Cameron are finally happy that Selma can no longer annoy them.

Mikaila suddenly jolts up in her bed, breathing heavily as she did. That was when she realized that it was all only a dream.

"Logan Lerman is way cuter!"

Mikaila looks over to see Selma, Cameron, and Slenderman sitting on the couch, watching TV and fighting over which celebrity was cuter. Mikaila screamed as she realized that the nightmare was only beginning.


End file.
